ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Linkshell
Linkshells are Final Fantasy XI's version of online guilds. If you and a group of friends wish to band together in a linkshell, you can do so by purchasing a linkshell (inventory item) from one of the following NPC's: Merchants : Linkshell names can be up to nineteen characters long, using only letters; no spaces or other characters.\ You have to unequip any linkpearls/sacks/shells before you can buy one, and like a lot of other shops, they can sell out. Before you buy one, make sure you have a name and a rough color idea picked out. You cannot fix any spelling or color mistakes after you set them, so make sure you know what you want. The color is picked via a Red-Blue-Green color combination. You can use a picture editor to play around with it until you find a combo you like, or use a Color chart. This is not necessary, but extremely helpful... and don't forget to write down the numbers. From here on it is assumed that you have your Linkshell equipped. *''' To create pearls Go to your Menu and then Linkshell. Next click on your shell and, assuming you have room in your inventory, an option for '''Create Pearl can be highlighted. Simply click and a new pearl appears in your inventory. (This is also the way for any sack holders to create pearls.) *''' To create a sack You must first give the person a pearl. Then, once the new member has it equipped, go back into your Menu/Linkshell. Here, select your shell and select to view members. There, it will show you all the people logged in with linkpearls equipped. If you select the person you wish to give a sack to, an option '''To sack appears. Click and w00t, a new sack holder. (You can also remove the sack from people in this same manner.) *''' To kick a person Menu/Linkshell again, select your shell and then view all the members. If you select the person you want to remove, highlight their name and an option appears to '''kick them from the linkshell. (I am not sure on this, but you might have to remove a sack before you can boot someone.) *''' To change the linkshell message (the message that appears when you first log on to a LS) At any time, type '''/lsmes whatever you want the message to say. You can also view the message at any time by simply typing /lsmes, while /lsmes clear should clear out any old message. (Something to remember: all sack holders can also change the linkshell message, too.) Linkshell Statistics 5/2006 Linkshells are a vital element of play in FINAL FANTASY XI. It is possible to be a member of more than one linkshell so that players do not need to be dependent on any one group. Many adventurers carry multiple linkshells and switch freely between them depending on their adventuring goals. We compiled statistics on the number of active linkshells on every server during a 24-hour period and examined the results. During those 24 hours, there were 49,731 active linkshells, for an average of 1,604 per world. Compared to last year's results, the number of active linkshells per world has increased by an average of 117. This increase can be attributed to the influx of new players on the Xbox 360, and the rising popularity of linkshells used for specific purposes, such as Dynamis and Limbus runs or notorious monster hunts. Similar to the previous census, during a 24-hour period, 71% of linkshells were populated by up to 10 members, while over 88% of linkshells were populated by up to 20 members. Linkshell Statistics 5/2005 Linkshells are a vital element of play in FINAL FANTASY XI. It is possible to be a member of more than one linkshell so that players do not need to be dependent on any one group. Many adventurers carry multiple linkshells and switch freely between them depending on their adventuring goals. We compiled statistics on the number of active linkshells on every server during a 24-hour period and examined the results. During those 24 hours, there were 47,576 active linkshells, for an average of 1,487 per world. Compared to last year's results, the number of active linkshells per world has increased by more than 100. This increase can be attributed to the rising number of European players, forays into Dynamis, notorious monster hunts, and many other factors that make use of the convenience of linkshells. As was discovered in the previous census, during a 24-hour period, 68% of linkshells were populated by up to 10 members, while 87% of linkshells were populated by up to 20 members. Types of Linkshells Adventuring players gather together in a linkshell for several reasons. The first is the so called "social" LS, where the members just socialize with each other and do quests / events together. Another type are the linkshells dedicated to certain purposes. There are linkshells around for Dynamis for example, or so called "SkyLs"es for killing gods in sky like Genbu, or a Sea-Ls for doing the CoP missions together. At last there is one very prominent type of linkshell, the so called "HNMLS" meaning "High Notorious Monster Linkshell" - which does not mean monsters are in it, but that this linkshell tries to fight these monsters. Generally it can be said, that a notorious monster classifies as "High" if you can get abjurations for armor from it. Monsters equally strong or stronger qualify respectively. Most prominently these linkshells try to claim and kill Adamantoise, Fafnir and Behemoth as well as their high quality variants. It is generally accepted that you can have only one HNMLS at a time. See Also: Linkshell Community Beta Version Category:Terminology